A Sister and a Knight
by Onyxonshine
Summary: A few months after Mystogan had became king of the Edolas he had Erza Knightwalker to look after a child. He notices that Erza acts differently to the child but why? Hope you like it! R&R!
1. The Assignment

Erza knightwalker was walking through a long stone hallway. She had been given the title first commander over the Royal Army. She was wondering why but she assumed that it was mainly because Pantherlily wasn't with them in their world. Erza just walked on by herself but then she stopped when she remembered the reason she became a member of the Royal Army. It wasn't her goal in the first place, in fact it was because she was taken from an orphanage that her parents had left her in before she was even 8 years old.

Just the thought of her childhood angered her but she had to keep calm since she couldn't walk around in a bad mood like she had been when it was King Faust. When he was king he allowed her to walk around in anger and even allowed her to freely kill many magical guilds.

Now here she was, a higher ranked leader of the Royal Army that would just carry a blank expression on her face.

As she was walking through the stone hallway she stopped when she heard her name being called. It was Hughes. He wore his playful smirk that he always carried and he seemed to have something to tell her.

"What have you been up to, Erza? You look like you're dead or something."

Erza looked away.

"It's nothing, I'm still getting used being in a different rank."

"Same here. King Mystogan told me and Sugarboy that he will only have three captains instead of four."

Erza didn't say anything but nodded.

She went to her bedroom and just laid on her bed. She was in too much deep thought of being in a higher rank which meant more stress for her. She closed her eyes then drifted off into sleep.

**Dream**

12 year old Erza was sitting alone in front of a river. She had a few rocks with her and had began to skip them. Every rock she had tossed had skipped to the other side.

"I don't get it. What did I do that was so wrong to my parents? I did everything they said and they still left me here in this place. None of the adults here care about us, all they do is collect us, they get their money and neglect us."

She skipped another rock that made it on the other side of the river.

"I wish I was more than a rock that could be tossed around."

She looked up at the sky and saw a bird.

"A bird maybe, so I can fly away to be happy."

**Dream End**

Erza woke up only to see that it was morning. She took a shower and got ready for the day.

When she was done she had left to train with her soldiers who had no complaints of her being their leader. While she was training with them a soldier came running to her.

"Captain Knightwalker, the King requests for you to meet him right now."

Erza gave a nod then had her soldiers to go back to their training then she left to the throne room.

When she got there she saw Mystogan sitting in the throne chair and he was looking at her. She kneeled and spoke.

"You called for me, my King?"

"Yes, I want you to look after someone until they get their memory back."

Erza blinked then looked up and Mystogan called out.

"Alright child, you can come out now."

Erza looked to see a 13 year old girl come from behind Mystogan. Erza's eyes widen in shock as she got to her feet looking at the child that was looking back at her.

The little girl had cream tone skin and green eyes. She had glossy black hair that hung to her shoulders, framing her face. She wore a blue short sleeve dress shirt that hung to her thighs and slits on the sides. Under the dress, she wore black tight shorts and she wore blue shoes.

Erza's shock expression remained on her face as she looked at the child that was looking at her. Mystogan thought it was because he was having Erza to watch after the child but then Erza spoke.

"Minerva."

Mystogan looked at Erza.

"Do you know her, Captain Erza?"

Erza blinked realizing that she had been staring at the child then she looked at Mystogan with a blank expression.

"Yes, your Highness. I do know who she is."

"Alright then, it should be easier for you to look after her then."

Erza nodded then looked at Minerva.

"Come Minerva, let's go."

The scared child looked at her.

"Who are you?"

Something inside of Erza shattered but she didn't show it.

"I'm Captain Erza Knightwalker, come."

Minerva shyly went to Erza then they both left out of there. As they were walking through the stone hallway, Erza looked ahead with a thought on her mind.

_'Does she not remember me?'_

Erza looked over her shoulder at Minerva who was following her but had her head down. Erza wanted to know so she stopped and so did Minerva who looked up at her.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Erza?"

Erza turned to face her.

"Minerva, do you remember anything at all from your childhood?"

Minerva lowered her head.

"Well not that much. All I remember was living in an orphanage with a lot of other kids but they were all mean to me, except for one."

Erza just looked at her as Minerva went on.

"You kind of do look like her. She was one of the few older kids that was there and she was the only one who was nice to me, so I began to call her my big sister."

"And now what are you trying to do?"

Minerva poked her fingers together shyly.

"I'm looking for her."

Erza looked at the little girl then she rubbed the girl's head.

"I hope that some day, you will find your older sister."

Minerva looked up at her then shyly smiled.

"Thank you."

They went on walking through the hallway to go somewhere else.

For the whole day Minerva was with Erza who was mentally fighting a battle not to scare the little girl since so much has been going on. It was about 5 months ago since they had lost magic and Erza Knightwalker couldn't but think about what her counterpart, Erza Scarlet had told her when they last fought.

She remembered how Scarlet explained what a real leader did for their people, to help encourage them to be better and protect them. When Scarlet was telling her that Knightwalker had flashbacks of her childhood of how she was in the orphanage. It wasn't because she felt neglected and wanted to hurt everyone who done wrong by her. All she was really doing was protecting the one who somehow felt a good bond with.

And the person she had built a firm bond with was Minerva, but somehow Minerva doesn't remember her and Erza is mentally fighting the hurtful feeling from her.

When it was night time Erza wondered what she should do. There was only one bed in her room, a queen size but she doubted that Minerva would sleep next to her since they had just met. She figured that it would be a bother to ask Coco so she brushed that idea off.

When they arrived to Erza's chambers, Erza looked at Minerva.

"Alright, you will be sleeping in here."

Erza turned to leave the room but stopped when she felt a small hand grab her wrist. She looked back to see Minerva looking up at her scared.

"Is something wrong?"

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm just going to sleep somewhere else."

"No! I don't want to sleep alone."

Erza just looked at her then she nodded.

"Alright then, Minerva I'll stay with you but tomorrow I will have another bed put in here."

"One bed is fine, I just don't want to sleep alone."

Erza's brow widened but she didn't say anything.

The two girl both got ready for bed. Erza laid on her back on the bed and Minerva was sleeping facing her. Erza thought that Minerva looked adorable that really wanted to bring the child into an embrace and kiss her fore head. She just couldn't once again, she was afraid of more discomforting feelings that were rising.

She closed her eyes to sleep but opened them when she felt Minerva snuggling up to her, resting her head on her shoulder. Erza just stared at her then she smiled.

"Goodnight Minerva."

With that, Erza was asleep.

**AN: Well there is Chapter 1 to A sister and a Knight. I hope that it was a good chapter, let me know how I did and I will update. Bye!**


	2. Dream

**Erza's Dream**

A 12 year old Erza was walking outside but then she stopped when she heard a group of boys making fun of a little girl that looked to be about 6 years old. Normally Erza wouldn't care but she saw that this girl was helpless against four boys that were a few years older than she was. She went up to them and punched the leader boy in the face to get him away from the little girl.

He got up and frowned at her.

"Why can't you mind your own business!"

Erza frowned back.

"Leave her alone."

"What if I don't?"

"I will make you."

With that the boy ran toward her to hit her but she tackled him to the ground and began punching him repeatingly in the face. When she was done she looked back at his friends who were scared of her then all of the boys ran.

Erza was about to leave but looked to see the little girl that the boys had made fun of.

"Are you okay?"

The girl looked up at her.

"Y-Yes, thank you..."

Erza gave a nod and turned to leave but stopped when she heard small footsteps behind her. She looked to see that the little girl was following her.

"You want to follow me?"

The girl got nervous.

"Do you not want me to?"

Erza had a small smile on her face.

"You can come with me but I want to know something first."

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Minerva."

Erza went to her and placed a hand on her head.

"Well Minerva, I'm Erza."

Minerva blushed looking up at her then smiled.

**Dream End**

Erza opened her eyes and stared with a blank expression on her face.

_'That was the first time we met.'_

Erza blinked then looked down to see that Minerva was still sleeping on her. She had her head resting on Erza's shoulder, using it as a pillow and Erza smiled at that.

She rubbed Minerva's head, running her finger through the black silk hair. She missed doing that, it was something that she would always do, and Minerva would never tell her to stop.

As she stroked Minerva's head, Minerva was smiling in her sleep. Erza had a soft smile on her face when she saw that.

"Do you miss having your head rubbed?"

Just to her surprise Minerva mumbled in her sleep.

"...sister..."

Minerva then grabbed onto Erza in her sleep then Erza saw that Minerva was beginning to have a nightmare. Erza frowned to see that then she used her other hand to rub Minerva's back.

"It's okay, Minerva. There is no need to be scared."

As Erza used both of her hands to rub Minerva's head and back, it seemed to help Minerva to calm down in her sleep. Erza looked down at the child then she lowered her head and kissed Minerva on the forehead.

"I hate to say this but you do have to wake up at some point today."

Erza looked back at the ceiling. She honestly did wish that she could at least spend the whole day with Minerva, even if Minerva didn't remember much. She could at least be with the one person that she cared for, the one person she could never harm.

She looked back at Minerva to see that she was stirring.

"What happened?"

"Good morning, Minerva."

Minerva looked at her.

"Good morning."

Minerva got off Erza and Erza sat up.

"I will have you to go with Captain Hughes. I'm sure that he will keep you company."

Minerva looked at with sad eyes.

"How come you won't?"

"I have to train my soldiers."

"Will we get to see each other later today?"

"Yes."

They both got ready for the day. Erza took Minerva to Hughes while she went to train her soldiers. When the day was over Erza found Hughes all battered up as if he got trampled by something standing next to him was Minerva who was still safe and sound. Erza normally wouldn't care but she figured that she should ask anyway.

"What happened?"

Hughes looked at her.

"Well, I..."

He stopped and looked at Minerva who was looking up at him then spoke.

"...fell down on the stairs."

Erza just stared then had Minerva to go with her back to the room.

When they got there Erza looked at Minerva who had her head down.

"So Minerva, what happened?"

"...I beat him up."

"Why?"

"He was making fun of my sister and I got mad then.."

Erza nodded. Deep inside her mind she was happy that Minerva defended her but at the same time she was slightly annoyed with Hughes. Okay he can be childish at times but there are also times when he doesn't know when to stop. Now that Pantherlily wasn't in Edolas Hughes health and well being had been reduced...big time.

Erza placed a hand on Minerva's head.

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you and Hughes is the most childish captain here. Next time he makes fun of your sister, just let me know and I'll rough him up."

Minerva smiled up at her.

"Really?"

"Yes. Come on, we must get some supper."

They both got ready for supper then left to the dining hall.

**AN: Well there is chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Bye!**


End file.
